Stay With Me
by LeiaGray
Summary: Fluff for you :) - The Whitebeard-Pirates are heading to a village for a feast, while Ace decides to take Marco with him, and only him. MarcoxAce as usual ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there :)**

**Something new, because I have full ten days off work and time 3**

**(God, I love having actual time to write.)**

**Anyway, I came up with this after seeing some pics from an artist called rikkarokka and I really hope you like it! **

**This is not beta´d yet and I´m tired, so please ignore any mistakes :P**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining low, it was evening and a blonde man was walking through town. It was warm outside, although he could fell that it would get chilly soon.<p>

The island they were currently on, was a bit of an, like Marco thought, ancient one. The roofs of the buildings were thatched with straw, torches burning, the smell of food in the air. People in kimono everywhere – well, that might be because of the annual celebration of some sort of god, or stuff like that. He didn´t even care.

He sighed, and made his way through the crowd, making his way back to the ship, to get dressed. Pops send him ahead, to see if there were any enemies or marines, but the island was clear, everything was peaceful, the people excited for the feast.

He reported, and the rest of the crew cheered happily, they had been at sea long enough and were looking forward to head to town.

He got to his room and opened his closet, pulling out the only garment he had for the occasion, a light blue kimono with a simple pattern and a dark blue haori, the obi was bright yellow. Izou picked it for him, years ago. He stripped, slipping in the dark blue under-garment, and the kimono right after. Sighing again, he finished his outfit with the usual white tabi and zori.

Marco never would admit it, but wearing something like that was actually really comforting, the soft fabric cozy on his skin.

A knock on the door broke his train of thought and he took some Berry before he went to open it.

And then his breath got taken away.

"You ready to go?" Ace asked, grinning up at him. Marco couldn´t find words at the first moment. The raven wore an dark red kimono, the collar of his undergarment showed a black and white pattern, his obi was black and he wore his hair back with a comb, that Izou must have forced him to wear. To simply put it, he looked amazing, the fabric caressing his body.

"Sure, yoi. Where are the others?" he asked, after a short pause, trying to overact his staring from before and went next to Ace, to go on deck.

His voice gladly gave out nothing from what he was feeling, so he just needed to avoid the ravens gaze. If there was one thing that Ace couldn´t find out, then it was that he had feelings for the younger, a long time now, and he had no idea whatsoever how to handle that.

It wasn´t like he never had been in love. He was in love but...it was mostly when he felt himself falling for someone on an island where he knew he would leave soon, but this time, he had to admit, he was falling way too fast for his liking, and seeing the younger every day was not helping that fact.

"They left before. " Ace answered him, smiling. "But I wanted to go alone with you, so...I waited."

Marco noticed the blush on his cheeks and couldn´t help but smile.

"Why´s that, yoi?" he asked quietly, eyes locked on Ace´s face, who´s cheeks reddened even more.

Instead of answering he slowly reached out for the older, until their hands touched, without even lowering their speed.

Marco´s heart skipped a beat, he was looking at his hand, tangled in Ace´s, his gaze slowly wandering upwards, until he met the shy look the raven was giving him.

He pressed the youngers hand reassuringly, and together they made their way to town, the sun setting slowly.

If anyone ever told Ace, that he would ever walk next to Marco, even holding hands, attempting to go to a feast, he wouldn´t believe it. A smile was set on his lips, his heart beating so loud in his ribcage that he was sure the other would hear it.

* * *

><p>They looked around, strolling leisurely through the village, admiring the work of street performances and artists. Both noticed that it was in no way weird, being together, in a couple sort of way, slowly getting close to each other. They laughed, Ace even got ice cream, and was even willing to share it with Marco, who also got a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth in return.<p>

As the sun was set completely, the people in town were setting for fireworks. Marco and Ace stood slightly outside the crowd, watching, Ace´s eyes glowing. He just loved fireworks.

He noticed Marco move slightly, so he was standing behind him now, and he smiled as the blonde wrapped his arms around him and the raven welcomed the embrace, his hands on the olders. Marco´s chin was on his shoulder, their faces touching, their breaths mingling.

Ace felt himself blushing again, like the thousand time this evening. He was so close, if he would just lean in...

"Ace...?" He could nearly feel Marco´s deep voice at his skin, making him shiver. The blonde pressed a soft kiss at his temple and then returned to his previous position, nuzzling his face with his stubble.

"Yes?"

"I´m glad we´re here together, yoi." Marco whispered, his embrace tightening. "I´m glad you waited."

Ace turned around in the tight hold, the other was holding him in, his hand caressing the blonde´s cheek. Marco´s hands came to lie down on his lower back, pulling him close again. Their eyes met, blue mixing with grey, and both leaning in slowly, careful not to rush things, not to go to fast, not to overstep.

The raven could feel Marco´s breath on his face, his scent washing over him. The last he saw was the blonde´s smile, before he closed his eyes and their lips met for the first time. Both held their breaths, saving the moment, until they found each other again and continued their kiss, Marco´s tongue begging for entrance, and Ace opening his mouth to invite him in. He couldn´t help but moan quietly at the taste of the older, their kiss deepening as Marco pulled him even closer.

After a while, they parted for air, looking at each other, slightly panting, a smile on their faces, their foreheads touching.

"Marco...?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to stay for the night with me?" he was whispering, his voice hoarse.

"I want to stay with you, for more than just the night, yoi."

* * *

><p><strong>So...do you guys want me to write the (possible) smut-part (really fluffy stuff) in this story or post it seperately?<strong>

**I would be really glad if you would review!**

**Love, Leia**


	2. Chapter 2

Actually I didn´t want it to be rated M that soon, but...well, it went kinda out of hand ^^

* * *

><p>Marco and Ace decided to stay at one of the many inns in the village, and they were lucky, as they got the last room left. They received their Yukata, and were led to the room, got wished a good night and the woman who led them there closed the door softly behind her.<p>

There was a short, slightly awkward silence, were they just stood, looking at each other, until Marco shook his head, smiling, and Ace decided to break the silence.

"Come here." he just said, his arms reaching out for Marco, and he didn´t need to be told twice, his feet carried him across the room, until he stood in front of Ace, who embraced him gently.

They stood there for a moment, holding onto each other, enjoying the closeness, the other´s scent, listening to the other´s heartbeat.

Their lips found each other for the second time that night, and both knew, that it wouldn´t be the last. It was a gentle kiss, both unaware how to deal with the whole prospect of being together. Neither of them had expected it to happen so fast, nor that the other was returning the feeling.

"Ace?" Marco asked, as the broke their kiss.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to take a bath with me? They have hot springs here and we have a separate one, yoi."

The raven just nodded and smiled, looking at Marco, amusement in his gaze.

"What´s so funny, yoi?"

"We are together for a few hours and you want to see me naked already? Old man and a pervert, I knew it." Marco just raised an eyebrow at that, smirking.

"You were waiting for it, weren´t you?" he teased, and as the other blushed he knew he was right.

"Come here. Let me undress you, yoi."

He smiled as he saw Ace´s confused look and pulled him close. Kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his mouth. As the raven closed his eyes, he started placing butterfly kisses on his jaw, his neck, tilting Ace´s head slightly back.

His hands wandering over the younger´s body, Marco soon reached the obi and his hands undid the knot. He earned a shaky moan from the younger, as he pushed the garment over his shoulders, while his mouth sucked on the spot under Ace´s ear, making the younger shudder.

"Marco..." he whispered, his breath faster already, he could feel himself getting aroused. The older continued with his teasing, slowly untying the belt of the undergarment, but before he opened it fully, he sank on his knees, his hands wandering down Ace´s legs until he reached the white tabi, pulling them off too.

He looked upwards, their gaze meeting, as he slowly opened the undergarment Ace was wearing, he rose up, fingers never leaving the youngers hot skin, trailing over his legs, hips, stomach, chest. Ace swallowed as he pushed the garment off his shoulder´s letting it fall on the floor too, drinking in the sight of the younger in front of him. Ace´s cheeks were reddened, he looked incredibly aroused, his chest lifting and lowering under the older´s intense stare, his member half hard already.

To simply put it, the raven was beautiful. Marco stepped back, admiring the sight before him, as he reached down to undo his own obi. He saw Ace swallowing as he watched his movements. Letting the haori and the kimono fall off his shoulders, all he was wearing was his undergarment. He removed the tabi, and then, locking gaze again with Ace, he slowly undid the belt of what was left on him. As Marco was about to push the fabric off his shoulders, Ace stepped closer, his hands reaching up and fulfilling his task.

They were standing naked in front of each other, caressing each other with their eyes, Ace´s hands on Marco´s broad chest.

"Ace..."

The raven looked at him, face blushed, his gaze intense. Marco stepped closer.

"You are so beautiful, yoi." he whispered, his voice rough, and he watched the goosebumps appearing on the youngers skin, noting to himself that he should remember that fact, what his voice could do.

"You are mean..." he whispered back, his hands on the blonde´s chest, his lips on his neck.

"Why is that, yoi?"

"You have no idea what you are doing with me. You are driving me insane here, I can´t think...I... Marco...I want you so bad."

"Now?"

"Yes."

Ace felt himself pulled close, the blonde´s lips on his, their kiss more passionate than the ones they shared before. Marco´s hand was on the back of his head, tangled in black locks, his own hands wandering over the older´s body, feeling every scar, trailing over hard, firm muscles.

"Come with me, yoi." Marco said, his voice hoarse against his ear and Ace let him lead the way outside, where the water was steaming in the fresh night air.

They entered the small basin, Marco hissing at the feeling, while Ace just grinned, the heat was nothing to him. The blonde let himself sink against the backrest, eyes closed, head tilted back, letting the familiar feeling of weakness and relaxation wash over him, as the water drew away some of his energy.

He heard a chuckle and opened one eye, only to find Ace staring at him with a smirk on his lips. He returned the expression and reached out for the younger.

"What, yoi?" he asked, nibbling softly on Ace´s neck, his hands on the younger´s hips, pulling him onto his lap. Ace just shook head, thinking that he never had seen the first division commander that relaxed, and leaned in to kiss him again. He felt the blonde´s tongue trailing over his under lip, and who was he to deny access?

He opened his mouth, groaning as Marco´s taste floated his mouth, their tongues playing. Their kiss got more intense, as he ground his hips down and let their groins touch, he could feel Marco´s fingers digging into the flesh on his hips, both moaning into the kiss as their members touched.

"Ace." Marco growled into his ear, and the raven wondered for a second, how low his voice could get, and why the hell it would let his cock twitch, just from simple saying his name.

"Fuck!" he managed to bring out, as the blondes spun them around, grinding their groins together even harder and he could feel his orgasm approaching. How was the blonde able to do that with him?

Marco kept grinding their hips together, and all Ace could do was to moan and clench the other´s shoulders, his legs wrapped around the older´s hips, providing even more friction. They came like that, after a while, after their kissing got more heated, more passionate, and Marco decided to grab his ass with one hand, the other tangled in black locks, holding the other close.

Ace tilted his head back to get some air, while the blonde kissed his neck and leaned his head in the crook of his neck, both slowly coming down from their high.

Ace smiled in the night sky, being held like that...he felt cherished, loved, complete.

He was completely and utterly in love with Marco.

* * *

><p>So..what did you think? :D<p>

Please review a lot, it makes me really happy 3


End file.
